He Came Back From The Dead
by LuvSiriusBlack
Summary: Sirius looses his wife Sarah,by a Deatheater. He is left as a single parent raising their newborn daughter Brilly. Then 10 years later Brilly is getting ready to start her 1st year at Hogwarts.The Blacks are not related to the Malfoys and Snape isnt dead. Lot of OC's
1. Chapter 1: The Death

**Chapter 1: The Death.**

"Sarah!", Sirius Black screams. "I'll be find, just take the baby and go!", says Sarah Black. "I'm not going to leave you!" "If we both die the who's suppose to take care of Brianna?" "I don't know." "Just go I'm going to die anyway." "What?" "I lov-" and at that moment a Deatheater screams, " Avada Kedavra" and it strikes Sarah Black, Sirius's wife. Sirius runs to the baby's crib where Brianna is crying, grabs Brianna and apparate's to number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Sirius is crying when Walburga Black says, "Sirius calm down with all that racket, and can you please quiet my poor granddaughter down, she's probably crying, because of a horrible father she has." **"MOTHER SHE IS NOT CRYING BECAUSE OF THAT I HAPPEN TO BE A GOOD FATHER THANK YOU VERY MUCH. SHE** **IS CRYING BECAUSE SARAH-"** "Speaking of Sarah where is she? Shes-" "**MUM SARAH-"** "Do not interrupt me Sirius Orion Black I -" "**MOTHER SARAH WAS JUST KILLED BY A DEATHEATER!" **Sirius falls to the floor hugging Brianna, when his mother says something actually nice. "Oh Sirius, I am so sorry" Sirius looks up. "Thank you, mum". Brianna stops crying.

Please Review thanks 3


	2. Chapter 2: Brianna Black

**Chapter 2: Brianna Black**

Brianna's P.O.V.

Hi, my name is Brianna Lillian Black. Daughter of Sirius Orion Black and Sarah Maria Black. My mum died when I was a newborn that's what my dad says anyway. I'm about to start my first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With my best friend, Teddy Lupin. Teddy lost both us his parents by deatheaters also. We know each other because we have the same godfather, Harry Potter.

My father was in Gryffindor so I have a good chance of getting into Gryffindor, but he says my mum was a Hufflepuff so I also have a good chance to get in there. Harry says that I'd be good for either, Gryffindor has a good Quidditch team which I would be great on, but then Hufflepuff is were my mother went and I really don't have much from her. I can't decide. Oh, by the way I'm a pure-blood, just to let you know. So I probably have a chance in Slytherin to but, I don't want to be there for sure. But, there is a chance my whole family on my father's side was in Slytherin except my dad so I don't know?

It's one month til I can start Hogwarts, I'm so excited! I haven't gotten my Hogwarts letter let but, I know I'm going to get in. I accidentally blew a hole threw the wall when I was 4. I probably won't get my letter til after my birthday in twelve days. Since I'm still only ten. The other night I heard my father screaming. I got out of bed, and went to his room. It looked like he was having a nightmare, he kept on screaming " Don't touch her!" and "Get your filthy hands off her!". I thought he was dreaming about the night my mother died since he was there, but no. He was saying "Brilly are you okay? Brianna!" (Brilly is what my family calls me it's Brianna and Lilly put together). I couldn't bare to see him like that, anymore so I woke him up. "Dad are you okay?", he stares at me and grabs me into a hug, "Oh Brilly, I'm fine now." And I fall asleep with him hugging me.

Eleven days later, my father drops me off at the Burrow, so my Grandma Molly can watch me for a few while hes at work. Harry walks threw the door, "Oh, my sweet, Brilly!" as he grabs me into a hug, and kisses the top of my head. "Hi, Uncle Harry!", I say. "Sirius, how have you've been?". My father doesn't answer just staring off. "Father?" He looks up startled. "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. I've been good Harry. I should be off. Brianna Harry's going to watch you today, okay? I love you." I run up to him and hug him, "Have a nice day dad, I love you too.". And then he apparate's. "Brilly?", says Harry. "Yes, Uncle Harry?" "Is something wrong with Sirius?". He picks me up. "He had another on of those weird dreams the other day. But, this one was weirder he kept on saying "Brilly are you okay? Brianna!" I don't know I woke him up after that". "Hmmm", Harry said with a weird face. Then at that moment an owl flies in carrying a letter, and guess who its for... ME!

I quickly open the letter and read it.

_Dear Miss Brianna Lillian Black,_

_ I am glad to inform you that you have been excepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please come to Kings Cross September 1 at 11 to start your Hogwarts adventures._

Hope to see you soon,

Professor Minerva McGongall-Headmistress

Harry was happy that I got it. We then went to the Ministry of Magic to see my dad. We used the Floo Network to get there. Harry went first so, there will be somebody there to catch me if my entrance isn't so good. After he left, I grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and put it in a container. Just in case I land somewhere else. I then grab another handful and I step into the fireplace and yelled, "Ministry of Magic". I then find myself lying in Harry's arms _Man, I must have had another bad landing. _I think to my self. We then go to the floor were my father works on. I go to the secretary and say, "Hi, I'm here to see Sirius Black". "Just a moment". She types something on her computer then says, "I'm sorry Miss, he hasn't bothered to show up today" "What are you sure?", I say terrified. "Miss, is he in some kind of confidential meeting, or something? Because, we can wait. This is his daughter, Brianna Black.". "No, I'm sorry he really hasn't bothered to show, I'm terribly sorry.". We walk away my hand in Harry's wondering were my dad is.


	3. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

**Chapter 3: Diagon Alley**

Today is Saturday, August 13th my 11th birthday. I stayed with Uncle Harry last night, since my dad never came home last night. Today Me, Uncle Harry, Teddy, and Andromeda (Teddy's Grandmum) are going to Diagon Alley to get are school supplies for Hogwarts. I was really excited to go but the only thing that made me sad was my dad wasn't here... like he promised.

Uncle Harry woke me up at 7:24 A.M(the time I was born) to wish me Happy Birthday. Then Aunt Ginny made me breakfast: an omelet with fresh cheese and tomatoes in it, Toast, and some pumpkin juice. We were getting ready when a owl flew in with a package. I've never seen that owl before so I didn't know who it was from. The package had purple wrapping, with a black bow. On the top there was a letter assigned to me. I opened it and it read:

_My Dearest Brilly,_

_I am sorry that I could not be their on your special day. I understand that your going to Diagon Alley. Our vault is number 624, don't worry I made sure there's plenty of gold in there. I sent you with a gift so you don't have to buy it, this is a very special gift. I will try to be their when you go off, if I'm not there, please go to the very last booth and pick a seat that you know is right for you. Look under the seat and if there's a piece of paper, under their take your wand and say, "I solemnly swear that I am up to know good." I know that may sound weird, but that's the booth were the Marauder's use to sit. Which, I was one of them along with Harry's father, James. I hope you will write back, and I'll try to. But, the only thing is I cannot tell you were I am, I'm terribly sorry, it can get you in danger. Remember, I love you very much and I will never stop, I hope you do the same._

_ Love Always and Forever,_

_Sirius Orion Black, Father of Brianna Black._

I was so happy that I started crying. Uncle Harry then handed me the package. I opened it carefully, since father said it was real special. Their sitting in my hands, was a broom; and on the handle it said, "Property of Sirius Black" then under the broom was a note.

_Brilly,_

_I hope you enjoy this broom, it was mine when I intended Hogwarts.  
I know you love Quidditch, so I hope you try for whatever house your in. Hopefully, Gryffindor but I'd be happy with any._

_ Love Always and Forever,_

_Sirius Black_

We were going to apparete there. I grabbed Uncle Harry's hand, and Teddy grabbed Andromeda, next thing I knew we were at Diagon Alley. We went Gringotts Bank to get our gold for our supplies.

"Ah, Potter and Tonks vaults 249 and 482", said the Goblin.

"Actually, it would be Black not Potter", Uncle Harry explained.

"Okay, Kolone will you please take the Mr. Potter, Miss Black and the Tonks to the carts, please" (kuh-lhon-nee)

"Yes Sir", said the young goblin Kolone.

"Were should we go next?", Uncle Harry asked.

"Can we go get our wands at Ollivander's?", I asked.

"Please", Teddy asked.

"Yes, that would be good then we could go to Madam Malkin's", explained Andromeda.

We walk into Ollivander's and it was amazing.

"Hello, Mr. Potter, Mrs. Tonks, her to get wands for the kids?", asked Ollivander.

"Yes sir.", said Harry

"Who's first? How about you miss?"

"Alright", I say and go into the little storage room, but it wasn't so little after all.

"Try this Miss, Oak with Unicorn hair 8 ½ inches" I take it and nothing happened.

"I guess not" he takes it away from me "Oak, 11 inches"

"I don't think so sir?"

"I guess not" he takes a wand looks at me and hesitates "Here, Cherry oak, 15 inches"

"I like this one" the wand flies green sparks.

"Well, it works, it yours"

I walk back out to Uncle Harry, Andy, and Teddy.

"Mr. Potter can I talk to you please?" asked Ollivander.

"Sure thing"

Harry P.O.V

"Is anything wrong Ollivander"

"Your daughter sir, she got the sister wand to-"

"To"

"Sirius Black, the mass murder"

"Ollivander, he was found innocent!"

"I know Mr. Potter but-"

"Mr. Ollivander that is not my daughter... that is Brianna Black. Brilly for short. Daughter of-"

"Sirius Black..."

"Correct. I'm taking care of her while he is away for a while"

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter I had no idea"

"Its fine Ollivander"

Normal P.O.V  
After Teddy got his wand Uncle Harry looked at the list to see what else we need:

Uniform:

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags.

Books

_The Standard Book of Spells(Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and were to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection_ by Quentin Tremble

Other Equipment

1 Wand X

1 Cauldron (standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an Owl a Cat a Toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

We then went to Eeylops Owl Empourium to get me an owl so I can write to my dad. Uncle Harry let me pick out in owl I waned I picked one that was brown and white fade colors it was the prettiest owl I've ever seen. I named her Ella-Marie.


	4. Chapter 4: Howarts Express

**Chapter 4: Hogwarts Express**

Uncle Harry woke me up this morning at 9:30 A.M so I can get ready to go to King's Cross Station. After breakfast I went upstairs to get ready. I put on my muggle clothes: purple t-shirt that said "Brilly Black" in black letters, capris and sandals. Aunt Ginny curled my blondish-brownish hair and put purple extensions in it.

"You look just like your dad now, specially your eyes"

"Thank You, everybody says that"

We went back down stairs and Uncle Harry was carrying Ella-Marie, and he already put my trunks in the back of the car.

"Ready to go?",asked Uncle Harry. I nodded "Yes"

Once we got to the train station, we saw other witches and wizards going into the wall. We put my luggage onto a trolly and walked over to 9 ¾.

"I remember when I first went through this wall. I went with my dad-"

"Ginny", they look over to me, and I look down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine Aunt Ginny, I just wish I can go my first time with my dad.", I say.

"Why can't you?", says a voice from behind us. I turned around and I about started crying.

"DAD!", I scream running up to him. He grabs me into a huge hug.

"Hello, Sweetie"

"You came!"

"Of course I did, I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Shall we go on then?" says Uncle Harry as he grabs Aunt Ginny and the walk through the wall.

"Lets go, love", he takes my hand and we walk through the wall.

"Dad", I say. He turns around. "How does the train get out?" he laughs.

"The same way we get in... magic". I smile.

"I have something for you", he says pulling out his wand.

"Hey, that looks just like my wand", I say. He looks up.

"Really?", he asks. I nod. He smiles. He says a spell and a box appears in his hand, he hands the box to me. I open it and see a gold locket that says, 'Brianna Black' I smile "Thanks, dad"

"Open it" he smiles. I open it and see a photo. "Me, you, and?-"

"That's your mum, and that's Boston and Sirius Jr."

"Who's Boston and Sirius Jr.?"

"Your brother and sister, they were killed when your mum was."

"Oh"

"It's okay" He closes the locket and puts it around my neck.

"Let's get you on that train, shall we?" He puts my trunks on the train,

"Don't forget what I said about the last booth, Brilly, I love you!"

"I love you too dad and I won't forget!"

I go to the very last booth and there was nobody there. _He said go to the seat that you know is right for you._ I walk in and looked around. I go and sit the one closest to the window on the left side. I made sure nobody was coming and I looked under the seat. This is the seat! Under the seat was a piece of parchment. I made sure nobody was coming again and I took out my wand and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good". Teddy comes in "Hi Brilly, your dad said you would be in here." Yeah, look what my father gave me". I hand him the piece of parchment. "The Marauder's Map. Your father is Mooney, My father is Padfoot, And Uncle Harry's dad is Prongs. The one who turned Lily and James to Voldemort is Wormtail. Who would do that? Turn your best friend in.", I say. "I guess he would. He probably wasn't in his right mind. I know I wouldn't do that to you, Brilly". I smile at what he says, "I wouldn't do that to you either Teddy"

"You actually say his name?"

"Yeah, he's gone and even if he did come back I still wouldn't say You-Know-How"

"Wow, you really are like your dad"

"Thanks", I say. Somebody knocks on the carriage door "Hi, do you mind if we sit with you there's three of us, everyone else is full", says a girl with brown hair that goes to the middle of her back.

"Sure", I say. They come and sit across from us.

"I'm Phydila Malfoy, but you can call me Della", says the girl with brown hair.

"I'm Xavierus Malfoy", said a boy with brown hair that covered his eyes.

"I'm Gladiola Malfoy", said a girl with blond hair the same length as Della. "I'm Bri-"

"Brilly Black", says Xavierus.

"How'd you know?", I asked with a smile.

"Its on your shirt, Brilly", says Teddy. "I'm Teddy Lupin"

"What house do you think you'll be in?", Xavierus asks me.

"I'm not really sure. My dad was in Gryffindor that's were everyone says I'll probably be, my mum was in Hufflepuff and I don't have much from her since she died when I was 10 months old by Deatheaters along with my brother and sister. Then my whole family on my dads side except my dad was in Slytherin. So I'm not really sure were I'll be."

"Wow, my whole family was in Slytherin to, but I think I'd probably be in Gryffindor."

"That's cool"

"Yeah, don't mind me for asking but who are your parents?"

"Sirius Black is my dad and Sarah Black(nee Prince) is my mum. What about you who are you parents?"

"Mine are Astoria Malfoy(nee Greengrass)and Draco Malfoy. I heard your father was killed... before we were even born I don't know who but if he was how are you here?"

"My father was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange, but Harry Potter was aloud to bring one person back from the dead, he wanted to bring back his parents, but they didn't want him to because they wanted to be together and so Harry didn't have to chose. So he brought back my dad his godfather, that's when my mum was still alive. He brought him back so he can be with his family. A month later my mum, Sarah, got pregnant with me."

"I didn't know that"

"Yeah"

A prefect walks through the door and says "were almost to Hogwarts you should probably get your robes on" and he walks through the door. Me, Della and, Gladiola go to the bathroom and change into our robes we go back and the boys are already in there robes.

"Wow", says Teddy.

"What?", I ask him.

"You can see Hogwarts its amazing"

We all g to the window when the train stops. "Were finally here", says Gladiola the first thing she really says. "I can't wait for sorting", says Della. "I'm not sure what house I'll be in but, Gladiola you'll probably be in Slytherin like dad your really like him, you and Scorpius are the only ones that have his hair and eyes."

"Well lets go shall we", says Teddy.

" 'irst years over here. 'irst years over here", says an enourmusly large man.

"Look Brilly its Hagrid", says Teddy.

"Yeah, lets get on a boat", I say

We get on a boat and we float across the Black Lake. We go inside Hogwarts and we start walking to the Great Hall, when I'm walking I accidently run into somebody. "Oh, I'm sorry", I say the man turns around.

"Its fine, Miss-"

"Black"

"Its fine, Miss Black, I am a bit clumsy. I'm Professor Snape, I'm the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher"

"Thats cool, I should be going I have sorting to get to"

"Okay, see you in the Great Hall"

I walk away from Professor Snape and into a room where there is another Professor.

"I am Professor McGonagol, Head of Gryffindor. You will be going in to the Great Hall in a moment were you'll be sorted in to one of the four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin. Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff. I will call your name alphabetically and you will go up, sit on the stool and get sorted by the Sorting Hat. Lets go shall we"

* * *

Please watch I created this video, tell me if I should make a 2(: watch?v=hFUTA3YAVq4&feature=my_liked_videos&list=LLs_qFAQF-pVEX3iiz5lRnxg

Love,

LuvSiriusBlack


	5. Chapter 5: The Sorting

**Chapter 5: The Sorting**

The first years and Professor McGonagal walked into the Great Hall. There was 5 tables: 4 in a line for each house, then the last one for the staff. We walk up to the front of the Hall by the staff table. McGonagal starts saying names, after the Sorting Hat does his song.

"Alser, Klyer", says McGonagal.

"Gryffindor!"

"Amers, Bethany"

"Ravenclaw"

"Avery, Elizabeth"

"Slytherin" as soon as she sat down.

"Baster, Michael"

"Hufflepuff"

"Your coming up Brilly", says Della.

"Bating, Marianna"

"Hufflepuff"

"Black, Brianna"

"Hey Brilly somebody has the same last name of you", says Xavierus stupidly.

"What are you an idiot, my first name is Brianna, moron", I say back to him as I walk up to the stool"

"Ouch",says Xavierus.

I walk up to the stool, I sit down and Professor McGonagal puts the Sorting Hat on my head.

_Hmm another Black, huh, maybe I should put you in Slytherin with the rest of your family. But your to much like your father, Sirius. So Gryffindor would be good for you. But I see kindness and loyalty like your mother which must make you proud. Boston was a Hufflepuff also, never got to sort your brother Boston was thinking about. I know which one I'm going to put you in Brianna. GRYFFINDOR!_

Professor McGonagal smiled as I walked to the Gryffindor table, and I sat by a third year name Nick.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, I'm Nicholas Brannam, but you can call me Nick"

"Hi, I'm Brilly"

"My Brother's coming up", he explaines to me. "I have an older sister whos in Ravenclaw", he points to a pretty red haired girl. "And 2 younger brother's one of them is in Gryffindor a second year and the other ones about to get sorted"

"Brannam, Ryan"

"There he is"

"Slytherin"

The other Brannams just look at each other as Ryan walks proudly over to the Slytherin table.

"Why are you scared about him being a Slytherin, your parents dont like Slytherins?"

"No, are parents wanted all of us to be in Slytherin, and of course Ryan had to be the one to be in it Mummy's favorite my Mum always says."

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"Its fine lets watch the Sorting"

"Finnigan, Madison"

"Gryffindor"

Madison came and sat by me we already knew each other since her father was good friends with Uncle Harry. We stopped talking when we heard our other friends name.

"Goyle, Carson"

"Slytherin"

"Kelley, Nicholas"

"Gryffindor!"

"Lestrange, Cassieopia"

"Slytherin"

"Longbottom, Hailee"

"Gryffindor"

"Lupin, Ted" he was up there for a while before the hat said.

"Gryffindor!"

"Malfoy, Gladiola"

"Slytherin!" as soon as she sat down.

"Malfoy, Phydila"

"Gryffindor" everybody was gasping.

"Malfoy, Xavierus" when he sat up on the stool and a lot of girls were saying how cute he was then he winked at me and I blushed. Girls turned around and looked at me and I just stared.

"Of course he likes her, she's Sirius Blacks daughter, her father is gorgeous."

"She looks a lot like him"

"Thanks", I say. They turn around.

"You like him don't you", asks Teddy.

"Maybe", I say back.

"Gryffindor!"

"Hey I'm sorry about earlier, it was just a joke", I say to him when he comes an sits next to me.

"Its fine I knew it was a joke"

"Moskivitch, Lilliana"

"Oh, shes pretty", says Teddy.

"Ravenclaw"

"Bloke, your hairs turquoise", exclaims Xavierus.

"Hes a metamorphugus like his mum Nymphadora"(don't call me Nymphadora haha)

"O' Branigin, James"

"Gryffindor"

He comes and sits across from me.

"Hi, I'm James", he puts his hand in front of me I take it.

"I'm Brilly"

"Brilly lets finish watching the Sorting", said Xavierus

"Okay?", I say.

"Randlaw, Melissa"

"Hufflepuff"

"Rosier, McKenna"

"Slytherin"

"Weasley, Victoire"

"Gryffindor"

"Zeller, Tristan"

"Slytherin"

"All right everybody enjoy the feast then your prefects will show you to your common rooms. And your head of houses will tell you about the Ball.


	6. Chapter 6: The Ball

**Chapter 6: The Ball**

After the feast, the Gryffindor prefect took us to the Common Room. Then Professor McGonagal came in telling us about the Ball.

"The Ball is for the anniversary of the Wizarding War ending. Students that lost part of their immediate family, will be the first ones to dance. It will be taken October 31st when You-Know-Who was first defeated. Any questions? Okay, have a nice night"

"I didn't know their was going to be a ball, Brilly", says Victoire.

"Me, either", I say.

"Brilly, you do know you have to be one of the ones to dance first right?"

"Yeah, I better write to my father"

We went up to our dormitory and we picked our beds and everything mine was by Victoire. I went back to the common room and wrote my father.

_Dear Father,_

_Well, I was sorted into Gryffindor! Teddy and Victoire were sorted into Gryffindor also. I met this boy on the train who reminds me a lot of you. His name is Xavierus Malfoy. I know you think Malfoy's are bad news, but he's good he was sorted into Gryffindor after all. His sister Phydila 'Della' was too. Xavierus is one of the Malfoy Triplets theirs, Xavierus, Phydila and Gladiola. Gladiola was sorted into Slytherin. Well, I have to go get ready for classes tomorrow. I have Defense first thing in the morning with Snape tomorrow. Well, Bye dad. Oh, there's also a ball on the 31__st__ of October in honor of the Wizarding Wars. And I have to be one of the first ones to dance because I lost somebody in the War._

_ Love Forever,_

_Brianna Lillian Black_

I let Ella-Marie out of her cage and I tied the letter to her foot. I put out the window and told her "to Sirius Black". I went back up to my dormitory and got ready for bed I looked at my time-table then I put all my books for the classes before lunch in my bag which was: Defense, Potions, Herbology, and Transfiguration. Then during lunch I'll come get my books for after lunch classes.

I put on a black tank top and blue short shorts and put my hair in a side braid. Then I went to my Four Poster Bed and shut the curtains. I heard Victoire and Della talking.

"Can't you do the twin twin mind reader thingy, to see if Xavierus likes her?",asks Victoire.

"Who likes who?", asks Madison

"Xavierus likes Brilly", Hailee pipes in "Its so obvious" she roles her eyes.

"Yes, but you can also tell Teddy likes her too", says Della

"What, they've been best friends for as long as I remember. He could never fall for her", says Victoire.

"I wonder which one she likes?", asks Madison.

I poke my head out of the curtains.

"It's none of your business who I like!"

"Sorry, Night everyone", Victoire says quietly she goes to her bed. I poke my head back into my curtains.

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_

The next morning Victoire wakes me up so we can go down to breakfast Thank God because I have a thing for sleeping in. I put my robes on and I used my wand and made my hair straight using a spell Ginny taught me. I put on my shoes and went down to the Common Room. Teddy and Xavierus were down there waiting for me.

"Ready to go" Xavierus asks.

"Yep, lets go"


	7. Authors Note

So im really sorry I havent been able to post computer broke and been doing alot of school work so sorry but chapter 7 is on the way(:

Love,

LuvSiriusBlack


End file.
